Sweet Emotion
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Rick tensed wanting to stop and turn and drag Daryl behind him away from these people. He heard the inflection in the mans voice who was calling the shots. Rick walked up the steps knowing that if he stopped it could get him killed, could get Michonne killed, and his son. [Prompt] [Rickyl]


**Well I wrote this for a friend. I hope this is what you wanted out of the reunion. She wanted the season opening for five reworked. Instead of Daryl running to embrace Carol she wanted Rick and Daryl to be reunited. Enjoy.**

"ARCHER!" the voice that calls out to Daryl is smug.

Rick tensed wanting to stop and turn and drag Daryl behind him away from these people. He heard the inflection in the mans voice who was calling the shots. Rick walked up the steps knowing that if he stopped it could get him killed, could get Michonne killed, and his son. He could get his son killed if he didn't listen.

He couldn't seen Daryl anymore as he stood in the near blackness of the train car. Carl was shoved in with Daryl coming behind him. He wasn't looking at Rick and Rick needed him too. He needed to know he was okay. Daryl had saved Carl out there. He had saved Rick and Michonne both. He'd stepped in the line of fire like always. Everyone came before him and his own safety as far as Daryl was concerned.

Daryl's eyes finally lifted and Rick let out the breath he'd been holding. He didn't see pain on Daryl's eyes anywhere. Nothing. He knew the man well enough to know if he was hurt. Daryl didn't take a bullet like he'd feared. When Daryl finally crested that last step his body jerked. Daryl grunted suddenly and Rick watched as his body bucked before suddenly being jerked back.

Several things happened at once. The train car exploded with movement. There were people there he hadn't noticed before. Rick surged forward arms reaching for the man being drug backwards away from him. Rick felt a frantic terror filled poison leak into his system. The light was fading as the doors slid closed cutting away the vision of Daryl. Meeting the man's eyes one last time Rick felt something inside him splinter and fracture.

Rick paced listening intently for any sounds outside of the train car. He was searching frantically for something anything to cling to. Daryl was strong. He was fine. He was okay. He was alone. He flinched at his minds taunt letting him know that the thing Daryl never wanted and had always wanted was happening.

Leaning back against the wall and sliding down Carl took a seat next to him. Rick nodded to him but Carl left him alone other wise. For his son to be so young the boy was smart. Rick snorted at the irony that the man that was just stolen was who is son was taking after in a lot of ways. Carl looked up to Daryl. He was starting to take a lot of his habits and for the better. Daryl was a survivor.

"He's fine."

Rick's eyes hardened against the pain in his chest. This was worse than anything yet. This was worse. He'd let himself feel something for once after so many years of cold. He'd let that fire that was Daryl in and it had done something no one had been able to do. It had warmed him to his very core and brought him back to life. Sure he loved his son but it was something else with Daryl always had been. Always would be. He knew that much. Knew that way back when they were in Atlanta. When Daryl had met his eyes over that map and he told Rick he would help despite the injustice of what he done to Merle.

After that Rick couldn't pry his eyes away from the man. He didn't want to. He wanted to understand him. He wanted to be the person Daryl looked to first in the mornings to know that he was okay. He wanted something he'd never let himself have before. He wanted someone. He never really loved Lori. They both knew that and she never loved him. They'd been young and dumb when she got pregnant. Both of their parents demanding they get married and like the good kids they were, they did. Years went by trapped in that cold affair and lie made the reality of just what being around Daryl done. He woke him up. He was awake and it was being taken from him.

He never even got the chance to say shit. Sure Daryl understood him like no one ever had. Note even Shane. Daryl didn't need to ask questions or even look at him to know what he was thinking. He was there unconditionally and had been since that first time in Atlanta.

With each wave of grief that tore through him Rick felt sick to his stomach. The light filtering through the train car was becoming faint. He knew that it'd been hours by now that Daryl was gone. He didn't want to close his eyes though. He couldn't. He wouldn't be able to escape the hell he'd wake up to. He wouldn't get to look into those blue eyes that let him know they'd make it through this mess. He didn't have Daryl anymore.

Rick's eyes went down to Carl as he leaned into him sleeping soundly. He didn't know how the kid did it but it seemed he could sleep standing up at times. He'd adapted fast for this world. Faster than people even now. Hell look at Eugene over there. Rick was pretty sure that man had yet to even take on a walker from the way he cowered behind Abraham. Rick didn't fault him though people were built different and handle things differently.

A metal clang had them rising to their feet seconds before an explosion went off. Smoke was everywhere and Rick felt himself jerked out the train car. Pinned to the ground his eyes searched frantically but he didn't see Daryl thundering he let a breath out seeing that Carl wasn't one of the ones grabbed.

They were brought into a room that held a large metal trough. Rick kept his face hard. Eyes constantly sweeping, searching, hoping without hope. He felt sick when his eyes landed on the body of the man he'd shot the day before. He was cut missing pieces. They were butchering him. Eyes slanting down to the trough as they were made to kneel he knew what this was.

Watching the blood flow down the channel as the man talked kept his mind focused. He was going to kill him. He was going to make sure he felt everything. He would avenge Daryl. He'd make sure he didn't make it.

The loud boom that rocked the compound was enough of a distraction that some of the men left. Moving quickly Rick worked to get himself free. The other's were working just as hard. Jumping to his feet he moved to the door looking for guards. They were alone. What was going on?

"Grab whatever you can use as a weapon."

They moved quickly searching for the train car. They had to get to their people. Jogging through the containers that were in the yard a fire was roaring close by. The acrid smell of smoke and burning flesh was thick. Rick could see the walkers pouring into the exposed yard drawn by the explosion. Starting to run again he felt his throat close and nostrils flare.

"No. No no no no no no." He snarled storming forward.

Arms caught him around the chest, "Rick theres nothing we ca-can do we gotta go there's too many." Glenn's voice was pained and broken as they stared at pile of bodies. Clothes were clearly being picked through and Rick swallowed seeing a set of wings and leather.

"We have to check!" Rick fought trying to break free.

Glenn and Bob wrestled him back as more walkers descended on them. Being forced to turn he channeled everything on the one thing he still had. Carl. Swallowing his sorrow Rick moved with a feral brute force. They cut down one group of men trying to fend off the walkers before making it to the train car.

The group poured out at the ready. They wasted no time before making a break for it. Rick came to the fence his eyes going behind him. He wanted to look. He needed to know. His chest was heaving as Glenn leaned down reaching for him.

"Rick he wouldn't want you to get killed for him."

Rick knew his eyes were wild and full of pain. A knowing looking was on Glenn's face as he nodded and vaulted the fence. He would forever hate himself for Daryl being taken. He'd hate himself for losing that man. Losing him not just for himself but for everyone. He could see it already starting to weigh on the others. This was going to hit hard. This was going to shatter them. Daryl was constant. Daryl never faltered. Daryl wasn't here.

They moved their pace frantic as they made their way for the hidden guns. Rick was dead set on going back and settling the score. Eye for an eye. They group was arguing around him already knowing what he was going. Glenn was the most vocal. Maggie fell in step with him and he felt the need to tell them to stay back. To stay together and never let go of one another.

"Rick this is suicide!" Maggie begged, "We just got out of there, the place is falling down around them lets just go while we can!"

Glenn nodded, "It will be crawling with walkers. What do you hope to get done?"

Rick's eyes went to him and that look was there again. That knowing pitying look. He couldn't stand it. What the fuck did Glenn know of what he felt.

"Go." Rick's voice was firm, "I"ll meet you-"

"NO." Glenn demanded, "We are not splitting up. This isn't us Rick. Daryl would tell you to stop being a moron."

Rick stood up his chest rising and falling with such pain he wasn't sure how one man survived so much wouldn't use those words but he knew what Glenn meant. But he needed to put Daryl to rest. If he was back there, if there was a chance he was a walker, if there was even a hope he was alive he needed to know. He couldn't handle the thought of walking away from here and never knowing if they left a man behind. Not again. Hands hitting his hips and head bowed he nodded to Glenn's words.

The snap of twigs had everyone tensing. Someone was coming towards them. Rick sucked in a breath as Carol stepped out of the brush. She was wide-eyed looking to them. Her face streaked with blood and soot. Rick's chest heaved at the sight of her. Glenn moved before he could even think to take a breath. Carl was around him slamming into her full force.

Rick started for her when his chest seized and his heart kickstarted hammering to life and thrumming through him. Daryl stepped through the brush just behind her. Rick stood still for seconds nothing more before his body snapped to attention and he moved towards him.

Daryl's eyes lifted to him seconds before Rick slammed into him. Arms going around the who was his constant. Daryl grunted at the impact having to take several steps back before he was on balance again. The strong beat of Daryl's heart against Rick's chest was like a lightning bolt of sweet surrender. Rick wanted to stay lost in this moment forever cause every moment spent with Daryl was a moment that kept him alive, not just breathing but living.

He could hear the others buzzing around Carol and Daryl. He could hear them but he refused to release the man to them. Daryl's arm came around him embracing him and Rick breathed deeply the earthen scent that clung to the man along with everything that was Daryl. Rick took another deep breath his body flush with the others mans as he tightened his arm again causing a grunt to leave him felt Daryl's breath disturbing his hair and hitting his throat the feeling making fire lick up his spine and ignite his blood. Daryl's arm's tightened around him the feeling doing more to heal him in that moment than anything else would. Rick smiled against his shoulder trying to get his shit together before separating. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds that they'd been like that but it felt like a lifetime to him.

Glenn was there instantly slapping Daryl on the back. Carol smiled at Rick and he embraced her his eyes going over to Daryl. His shirt was torn. He could tell that it'd been ripped open recently and there was blood on him. He was hurt. He needed to check on him but he knew Daryl would never relinquish his shirt to him and let him look so long as so many people were around.

That pained goodbye in Daryl's eyes as he was being jerked away from that train car surfaced in Rick's mind again and he flinched in Carol's hug. She pulled Rick in tighter against her and smiled.

"He's fine." Her voice was low and soft just against his ear, "I didn't get to check him completely before I got him out of that room but he's fine."

Rick stepped back, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Carol….what I done."

She smiled at him. Like that he seen the woman he considered family right there. Carol moved to Daryl speaking low to him but his eyes were on Rick. She caught his arm and turned him as they all started in the opposite direction of Terminus. Rick fell in step with Daryl letting Carol lead them. With each brush of Daryl's arm against him Rick found comfort. He couldn't keep from looking over at him to make sure he was really there though.

Daryl side eyed him and he seen the slight lift of the side of his mouth, "Gettin' soft Officer."

Rick chuckled the easy comfort Daryl had always gave him wrapped around him. Things were far from perfect but this was what he needed. He needed Daryl. They were apart from the other's and had freedom to talk without being overheard so easy.

"Thought you died."

Daryl nodded, "Have little faith in me."

"I have faith in you, not others."

Daryl looked over at him then, "I ain't goin' anywhere."

Rick met his eyes and Daryl licked his lips. Rick tracked the motion before meeting Daryl's eyes again. "If you try I'll follow."

"I know."

Rick smiled at him, "How'd Carol and you find each other."

"She found me." His voice was low.

Rick nodded in understanding. He was even more grateful for Carol than before. Daryl elbowed him and Rick looked over at him again.

"You gonna let me know if you're hurt?"

Daryl snorted, "I'm fine."

"You're fine or a normal mans?" Rick smiled.

Daryl gave a full smile just as Carl fell back with them, "I'll manage."

Rick gave him a look and Daryl sighed. He nodded and Rick nodded back. At least he wasn't going to argue letting Rick see if he was hurt or not. It would do no good. He would regardless. Daryl knew as much and stopped fighting him on it months ago. It was an excuse for Rick most of the time anyways and Daryl knew it. Things were changing between them and both men knew it. Rick's touches here and there when he'd clean him up and the looks, it was there.

That aching sorrow that had eaten him alive and gave him a fate worse than a walker lifted. Daryl was here. He was here and wasn't going anywhere. They were together and that was what mattered. Daryl mattered to him and always would. There was a sweet emotion that came with the knowledge the person you loved was safe. It was so sweet that you could taste it, smell it, and relish it. It clung to memories and moments in time that when he looked back on this Rick knew it'd be just as sweet then as it was now.


End file.
